Moving On
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Jude Harrison decides to move on, letting go of Tommy Quincy. Then at 28, she thinks about her life, her loves, her mistakes, and her future. When certain events turn her life around and will she regret moving on? [Contains adult languages, themes,situati
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Instant Star does not belong to me. Only this idea does.

Author's Note: Big thanks and alotta love go to my beta! I'd be nowhere without cha!

Moving On

It was a week after my interview on Rock the Mic, when Georgia had set up an interview and photoshoot with Rolling Stone. This was one of my biggest career moves. The interview was "no hold back", which was an iffy move on my conscious. I didn't like having my personal life spread all over the media. I had enough problems with all the tabloids due to Eden. And, yes, I know that's fame for you, but it made me uncomfortable. Nevertheless, my hands were tied, like usual.

But luckily, I wasn't they only one being interviewed for this article. Ryland Michaels and I were sharing the interview and the cover for the October issue. Ryland Michaels was the name in rock music since his debut in 2002. He was the front man of the rock/metal band Shattered. I was a fan some of the time. So, when I entered the photographer's studio, my heart was pounding with apprehension and excitement.

"Jude!" A voice exclaimed to my right as I paused and looked at the shoot set-up.

I turned and saw Rich McBain, the photographer for the day, striding towards me with Ryland. I surveyed the rocker, feeling a bit nervous. He was absolutely gorgeous! The boy had a heart shaped face surrounded by straight, shoulder length brown hair streaked with thick chunks of red. His lips were full and kind of pouty; they were the kind that screamed "Kiss me!" And his eyes were wide and a nice shade of green. I tried to act normal when the pair reached me.

"Jude Harrison, Ryland Michaels, Ryland Michaels, Jude Harrison." Rich said by way of introduction.

Ryland's eyes were unreadable and had a smug look to them. They met mine and he smirked.

"Hey."

"Hey." I echoed, unable to form any other greeting. How lame am I?

Rich ushered us forward and led us to the dressing room area.

"So, for the shoot, we were thinking Cinderella-Gone-Goth for the cover." He gestured to the two clothes racks that were in-between to doors, "Jude, you're wearing the little blue number, Ry, the tux. You're rooms are labeled. I'll see you in make-up."

I went to my rack and pulled out a sky-blue dress. I eyed it warily. Rich wasn't kidding when he said "little number". I glanced at Ryland, who was eyeing his black tux with disgust. I flashed him a sympathetic smile and went into my dressing room.

The dress fit me like a glove, but I could actually breathe in it! Thank God for small favors. I found a full-length mirror in the corner of the room and checked out my reflection. The dress had think spaghetti straps that went around my neck like a halter. The top of the dress ended a few inches under my collarbone. Which was nice, to tell you the truth. But the hem of the dress hit the top of my thighs. Which was a little too short in my liking, but again, my hands were tied. Overall, not to sound conceited, with my hair color and blue eyes, I looked good.

If only Tommy could see me right now. I thought, then mentally kicked myself, feeling guilty. I told myself I was going to move on. Well, a girl could try.

I stepped out of the room and went into make-up, finding Ryland and Rich chatting. Ryland sat in a chair, while Rich stood, leaning against the wall. The photographer grinned from ear to ear when he saw me.

"You look great, Jude!" He said looking pleased with himself, "I'll go check the shoot. Have fun kids."

I took my seat as the man walked away. My eyes scanned the room and I noticed that Ryland was watching me, his eyes too intense for me. Instantly, my hackles rose. I know this sounds stereotypical, but I am a fiesty redhead. I met his gaze with my own.

"Gotta issue?" I demanded as my sometimes make-up artist, Amanda, stepped in between, and moved my chair toward the mirror, interrupting our stare.

"Just enjoying the view." He replied.

I didn't answer for two reasons. 1) Blood-red lipstick was being applied to my lips and, 2) I was surprised to hear that from him. I didn't except it from the stoic, sometimes bad-boy of rock, who loved his music more than life. They only other guy that had said stuff like that to me was Shay. And I had expected it from Shay when I met him, knowing he was a natural born player.

After ten minutes, make-up was finished being applied. I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw that I had dark charcoal gray eyeshadow on my eyelids and superheavy, thick black eyeliner. I smiled to myself. I could've put my own make-up on. But, hey, why stop Amanda from doing her job. My usual hairdresser, Holly, came in. She didn't do much. She left my hair down, but intertwined a black tiara in my hair that was made with spikes and blood-red roses.

"You look fantastic!" she gushed and moved so I could see the completed look.

I had to admit I did look awesome! I wish Tommy could really see me now. I thought automatically. Damn it! I cursed to myself. I really need to get him out of my head, and out from under my skin. But when Ryland's face appeared behind me in the mirror, all thoughts of Tommy left my head as our eyes locked. I smiled as I noticed he had a black crown on his head.

"C'mon Princess, we have a slipper to fit."

The slipper in question was a thigh-high stiletto-heeled boot that ended just an inch under my skirt. I was ordered to recline in an evil-looking throne and look smugly at the camera when the pictures started being taken. My "Prince" was on one knee in front of my seat, zipping up my boot to my knee. Talk about an awkward situation. With my skirt being short, I was almost positive that he was looking up my skirt. Not very Prince-like behavior.

When the shots were finished, Ryland didn't move immediately, I knew that my suspicions were right. So, I pushed him flat on his ass with a "soft" tap of my boot to his shoulder. He looked at me in surprise, then burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh.

"Sorry, Red." He amended.

I raised an eyebrow. " Did you just call me 'Red'?"

"Yeah." He laughed again, "Didn't know what else to call you."

"No... that's okay. I kinda like it."

He smiled, flashing two rows of perfect, white teeth. It was a carefree smile that looked positively happy. A rare thing to see from him; he frown in almost every picture I had seen him in. It made my heart jump in my chest. He just won me over with a smile. I am so cliché!

m/m/

Hours later, the interview was over and I was in Ryland's studio. We had talked candidly to each other when we took a break, after finding out we had a surprising amount in common. I felt like I had known him all my life. So, when he offered for me to hang out, I couldn't help but accept.

Inside the doppelganger of my studio at G Major, we jammed to "classic" rock music. He was doing the vocals to "Master of Puppets" by Metallica and attempting to sound like James Hetchfield. I was playing his guitar and having a blast. I was comfortable around him, which was nice for a change. I had always been apprehensive around Shay when we had dated and I nervous around Tommy every day because of my crush on him.

We took a break and sat down in chairs opposite each other. Ryland smiled at me, but it was bordering on creepy. He had something up his sleeve.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Push play on that stereo behind you." He told me.

I did and was floored to hear my voice. It was my latest single, Skin.

"I heard that on that TV interview you did and it blew me away." He explained, "It oozes with betrayal and pain, with a dash of angst. What made you write it?"

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, Red." He said gently, "I've had my share of heartbreak and other issues...you can trust me."

Trust is such a funny word. But maybe I could trust him.

"If I tell you this, you have to tell me something personal as well."

He looked oh-so solemn and placed his hand over his heart. "Deal."

So, I told him everything. About Shay, about Eden, about my dad, and about having to lie to my mom, then about my dad's departure. I left out the Tommy thing, it was my cross to bear in private. When I was finished, I cried. I felt like such a big wuss, but Ryland wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I know what that's like." He said slowly, "My Dad also, had an affair. But the heartless bastard decided to do it, while my mom...was...dying."

He paused and exhaled heavily before continuing.

"Then after she died, I got emancipated and a month later, my girlfriend of two years announced that she was leaving me for my producer..."

I was surprised when he bowed his head, his hair blocking my view of his face. I reached out and lifted his chin. He was actually crying. Ryland cleared his throat and I took back my hand. He wiped his face with his hands and cleared his throat again. Then, true to guy form, he looked at me and said:

"Don't tell anyone I did that."

I laughed humorlessly and moved into his lap and hugged him.

"You're such a guy." I told him.

"Thank you for noticing." He said.

And then, he kissed me. As the kiss lingered, I began to cry. Ryland didn't understand my tears, but comforted me without question. And that's when I knew and I felt it in my heart that it was time to leave thoughts of Tommy behind me: It was time to move on.


	2. So, I'm addicted to cappuccinos

Chapter 1

**13 years later**

On the TV in the corner of my kitchen counter, the evening entertainment show played on the screen, as I sat at the table, drinking a cappuccino.

"_And now, the news you've all been waiting for," the announcer was saying, "Jude Harrison is making her return to music. The woman, as you all well know, won the Instant Star contest back in 2005. She took a break from music for three years to act. And since her tragic miscarriage and divorce from her husband, fellow rocker Ryland Michaels, she has remained out of sight." He paused briefly before continuing, "Jude is making her grand return to music on Thursday, where she'll be reuniting with her producer, Tom Quin---"_

I grabbed the remote from next to me and shut off the TV. I let my head fall back and sighed deeply. I was nervous about seeing Tommy again. It had been 10 years since I'd seen him which had been at my wedding, when we shared our last embrace and a slow dance that had brought tears to my eyes.

Real tears stung my eyes as my hand unconsciously touched my abdomen. The miscarriage that the announcers had mention had been the reason Ryland and I divorced. It had been hard on us physically and emotionally. I had been two months pregnant and I had been at home when I started to hemorrhage.

Ryland had to drive me to the hospital as I bled profusely in the backseat. There hadn't been time to wait for an ambulance. We ended up attracting the paparazzi when we had gotten a police escourted to the hospital. All of Canada and America bore witness to my suffering.

Ryland and I decided to divorce two months later, on civil terms. The love was still there, but it was so hard to be around him. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I could see all his pain and fear there…

My phone rang shrilly, breaking the silence. I wiped back the tears that had fell unconsciously, and got up, grabbing it from its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Salut, my darling friend." A chipper voice greeted me on the other end.

I smiled almost instantly. "Hi, Kat."

My friend was currently residing in France, hence the french greeting. She had hit it big in 2008 with her fashion designs, and is still one of the hottest designers. She and Jamie, who had started dating again after I got together with Ryland, moved to France where she opened a boutique in Paris. While Kat works fashion, Jamie is a reporter for _Rolling Stone_. Though, he is considered on vacation right now.

"Oh, my God, Jude! Jamie and I are getting married!"

"Finally!" I groaned into the phone, "It's been, what, uh…Holy Crap! Thirteen years!"

"O_kay_, Miss Drama Queen, stop exaggerating."

"Kat, honey, I'm not. You're already considered married by common law."

"Well, now we're going to be official with a ceremony and all. We're going to be back in Canada on Friday."

"Good! I've missed you. When's the wedding scheduled for?"

"Maybe next month."

"Wow!"

"I know."

"Wow."

"I know."

"W---"

"Will you stop that! How many cappuccinos have you had today?"

"Umm…as of now, 4."

"Sweetie, it's only…10:00 in Canada time."

"I am addicted. I can't help it."

"Soooo, I heard that you're working with Tommy again."

I winced. "It's true."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Kat, I----"

"You do." She replied, "I know you."

"Well, that may be _but_ it's not going to be like old times…"

"All that tells me is that you're not going to mooning after him 24/7."

I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Don't you shake your head at me."

"How'd you know?"

"I _know_ you. And that tells me that he's always been in a little corner of your mind."

"I can't deny that. He was my first slap-in-the-face, heart-racing, mind-numbing love."

There was a pause.

"So, does that mean you're going to seduce him?"

"Kat!"

"What?"

"This is _Tommy_. Like I could seduce him." I sighed, "Plus he probably doesn't even think about me anymore."

"Uhh. That's not exactly true."

_Uh-oh_. "Kat…what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, after you had your miscarriage, Tommy called me in a panic. He was worried about you. Trust me, he still thinks about you."

My mouth dropped open. "Did he tell you that he still even wants me?"

"Since you got engaged."

I felt unnaturally smug. "Heh."

"Enjoy that tidbit of information, girl. I'm sure you'll need it for Thursday." She replied, "But, I must go, Jamie and I have dinner reservations."

"Okay. Thanks Kat."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and did a little dance. It had been 6 years since my divorce and I led a nun-like life. And now, I knew it was time to move on again.


	3. So, A seductress I am not

Chapter Two

**Wednesday**

**6 hours 30 minutes until seeing Tommy again**

With everything I've done over the years, nothing had ever made me feel so nervous. Sitting around my house _thinking_ was killing me, so I decided to go shopping. That would take my mind off of Tommy _and_ I would have something new to wear. So, I dressed down in my "bum" clothes (a baggy _Shattered_ hoodie and baggy black jeans) and pulled my now, waist long red hair, up in a sloppy bun at the top of my head. To add to my look, I tucked my noticeable red hair under a black _Disturbed_ beanie. To finish my "incognito" look, I grabbed my dark sunglasses and put them on. Once I was comfortably unnoticeable, I left my house and headed to the mall.

I arrived there within twenty minutes and hurried inside. Instantly, the many smells of the mall hit my nose and I calmed down. The mix of food, coffee, leather, new clothes, and perfume made a relaxing concoction that only the mall could provide. I pushed my hands into my hoodie pocket and walked around aimlessly, people watching and resisting the temptation to go to the coffee bar and get a cappuccino.

I made a beeline for _Hot Topic_ and sauntered inside, feeling at home among the gothic clothes and heavy metal music. I moved from corner to corner, looking at everything. A black and plum _Tripp_ corset caught my eye. It was lacey and satin and absolutely fabulous. I grabbed it in my size, then moved down the line to pants. I picked up a pair of simple black ones with criss-crossing chains across the back and started for the dressing room. My cell phone rang, causing me to stop and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Put those pants down and shirt, sister and look to your right."

I did. My sister, Sadie, stood outside the store, smiling at me, one hand absently touching her nine-month pregnant belly. I squealed and dashed out to greet her. Since becoming an adult, my relationship with Sadie improved. We actually acted like sisters now and it was wonderful. Sadie had married Simon Vernatelli, the photographer.

We had modeled for him once and spent the entire day with him. He and Sadie hit it off, but didn't get together due to the fact he had left for L.A. But a few years later, when Sadie was 20, she began modeling and met up with him again. They were married a few years later and now, at the age of 30, my sister was pregnant with their first child.

"Sadie, what _are_ you doing here?" I asked.

"Kat called me."

Thank you radio Kat.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"She told me how you plan on _seducing_ Tommy!" She grinned.

"Gah! I don't really _plan_ on…" I could feel my face burning.

Sadie laughed out loud. "Don't bullshit me, child! I'm smarter than you think."

"Fine!" I gave in, "I don't think I could seduce him…I could tease him, maybe."

"Well, wearing pants won't do the trick." She smirked, "You don't even know how to tease properly!"

I blushed again. "I've only been with Ryland! I didn't _have_ to tease him. There was no need---"

Sadie cut me off and clamped her hands over her ears. "T.M.I!"

I pulled her hands away from her eyes. "That is not T.M.I! T.M.I is when you told me in _full_ detail when _and_ how your baby was conceived!"

She laughed. "C'mon, baby sister. You _know_ you want my help!"

"Want, no. Will have shoved on me, yes."

Sadie looped her arm through mine. "Damn straight."

Three hours later (**And 3 ½ hours until seeing Tommy again**), Sadie and I sat in the food court. There were at _least_ 15 different restaurant chains there and Sadie literally had something from each. I was too nervous to eat so; I sat in amazement, watching Sadie eat all her food.

She had always eaten carefully and watched her weight through high school, then as a model she _had_ to; it was mandatory. But now she was pregnant and threw all of that out the window. But surprisingly, she still had a damn good figure for a pregnant lady.

Half-way through watching her inhaling her food, I finally found my voice.

"You're gonna make yourself sick." I warned.

She swallowed and took a sip of her water. "I eat like this three times a day, kid."

"Holy shit!"

"Couldn't say it better myself." She muttered, pausing from gorging.

"So…do you think I have a shot with Tommy?"

"Jude, you are the only person in this world he can't refuse." She said with a smile.

**2 hours until seeing Tommy again**

I returned home with a clear head, an armful of bags, and three hundred dollars in the hole. It was time for some pampering. Off to the bathtub! Within minutes, I was soaking in a warm bath filled with bath salts and bubbles. Ahhh, to be a rock star. I smiled to myself for no reason. Well, I guess the cappuccinos and sheer giddiness of seeing Tommy again were behind that smile.

I pulled myself out of the bath a little while later, dried off, and got dressed. I ended up buying the plum and black corset; a black pleated vinyl (mini) skirt (at Sadie's insistence), thigh-high fishnets, and pleaser black ankle strap stiletto heels that had 5" heels. And all together, it equaled a completely sexy outfit.

Next, I moved onto my make-up. Of course I had dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. And thanks to Sadie, I had to choose between 4 different lipsticks. So, I tried each on and finally decided on MAC Pro Longwear Lipcolour in _Commitment_ (a.k.a.: really, really, dark red). Satisfied with my appearance, I headed downstairs. It was time to go.

Feeling sexy raised my confidence level, which washed away my nervousness. I felt like dancing, truth be told. But decided not to in my five-inch heels for safety measures. With my luck, I'd trip and knock myself unconscious. I exhaled heavily, hoping that my "plan" would work. My life needed a little something and that little something was Tommy.


	4. So, fate kicked me in the ass

Chapter Three

On my way to G Major, the clouds had darkened and it began to rain. And I without a coat or umbrella. I pulled into the parking lot and parked as close to the front door as possible, which wasn't that close at all. I hurried out of my car and made my way as quick as I could on 5" heels inside the building. I paused in the lobby, feeling like a drowned rat, and very not attractive.

There was a slow, silky chuckle coming from my right. I looked up and swung my gaze over and locked eyes with Tommy's gaze.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically, flashing him a winning (I hoped) smile.

"Hey." He echoed, approaching me and looking me up and down slowly, "You. Look. Great."

"I look like shit."

He grinned. "No, a little soggy, but still beautiful."

"My, those are pretty words, Quincy."

"Only for you."

I shook my head, reached out, pulled him to me, and hugged him close. It felt so good being in his arms again.

"You're getting me wet." He muttered.

My mind went in the gutter, but I flashed an innocent smile. Tommy took me by my hand and led me into the studio. Inside, Georgia and EJ were waiting for me. Those two appeared to be frozen in time. I hugged them both, marveling at how they hadn't changed. They looked the same as they did 10 years ago.

"Girl, you have to get out of those clothes." Georgia said sternly, "You're gonna get sick."

I smiled. "I just need a new shirt, my skirt appears to be water repellent."

They laughed and Tommy moved to a chair, where a white button-down shirt was resting across the back.

"Here." He said, tossing it to me, "I don't need it."

"Thanks. Be right back."

I exited the room and went down the hall into the ladies' bathroom. Inside, I locked the door, placed Tommy's shirt on the counter, and began to strip. I removed my bra and corset and laid them over the top of the stall. I grabbed a paper towel and dried of the excess moisture that beaded across my skin. Once dry, I picked up Tommy's shirt, his cologne instantly filling my nostrils. Mmm, I was addicted to that scent.

I put it on, leaving the top four buttons undone. I then tied it around the waist, leaving my mid-drift exposed. I bent down and removed my shoes, then peeled off the thigh-highs.

Next, I looked in the mirror and saw my make-up was beginning to run. _Oh, yeah, real beautiful_. I thought to myself, grabbing another paper towel and wiping it all off. Then I gathered up my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

I could still feel the water dripping down my back. The wetness from the shirt mixed with the coolness of the air-conditioned air and I shivered. With a sigh, I crossed my arms over my chest and exited the bathroom and padded barefoot back to the studio. Tommy was sitting in a chair, alone, when I entered.

"Where's Georgia and EJ?" I asked.

"Georgia got a phone call and EJ had some scheduling to do."

_Ah._ I sat down across from him and put my feet in his lap, like I did all those years before. He smiled and rested his hand on my knee. His skin was warm; it sent shivers through me.

"God, I missed you, Jude." He said.

"You didn't have to stop talking to me after I got married." I pointed out.

"I know." He sighed, "But it was…hard."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I remained quiet. Tommy sighed again and moved beside me, forcing my knees to bend so they were upright over the arm of his chair. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why does this seem so hard?" he asked outloud.

I looked at him.

"Maybe it's 'cuz you're focusing on the past, Tommy." I replied gently, "And not focusing on _now._"

"I think you're right." He muttered softly.

Tommy then leaned over in a swift movement and pressed a soft, tentative kiss on my lips. I was so shocked that I, for once, that I was unable to kiss him back (for once). Once he pulled back, I searched his eyes and saw the apprehension and the worry. Instantly, I wanted to rob that look from him. So, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed me back and I felt the relief run through his body. Our kiss continued, and his hand curled around my neck; bringing us closer, despite our chairs. When we parted for breath, our eyes locked and I wanted more. We kissed again, harder, more passionate. When we parted for the second time, Tommy got out of his seat, causing my legs to slide from his lap. He grabbed my hands and dragged me with him, leading me out of the room.

Within five minutes, we were in a storage closet, with the door locked, mauling each other like horny teenagers. I had secretly waited for this for years and was enjoying _every_ last second. Tommy's hand slid up my leg and went under my skirt, into my panties, and began to do some very NC-17 things.

"Tommy," I whispered in a rush, "N-not here."

"You're right." He replied, removing his hand, "Let's finish this at your place."


	5. So, You put your right foot in

Chapter Four

And we did finish it. Six times. Then, dozed for an hour, and finished it three more times. We had **a lot** of built up sexual tension and lust there and we still had a lot to work out. But, for now, we were sufficiently full. Tommy and I were lying on my bed, not moving, not talking, just panting with exertion. My mind was numb and my body was mush. And it was _glorious_. Though, I could **not** believe, in the back of my mind, that I had just had sex with Tommy.

The man wrapped his arms around me and dragged me to him. That little thought in the back of my mind was instantly erased. _Mmm, nice_. A few minutes later, I gained back my brain and _had_ to ask the question that I knew would probably ruin the moment.

"So, what does this mean, Tommy?" I asked.

He pressed his lips against my neck. "What do you mean."

"Does this mean we're together? Or are we just fuck buddies?"

"Jude, you are still the only person in this world that gets me. Now, I can be with you, and I'm not letting you go now."

"Good." I replied, rolling over and facing him.

I kissed him and moved on top of him, somehow finding the energy to begin again. So, we had a few more rounds. Then, later (much, much later), I got hungry (for food). I removed myself from Tommy and padded downstairs and into the kitchen, fully naked. I went into the fridge and found some chinese leftovers from dinner yesterday. I instinctively grabbed a second container and held it out. Tommy walked passed me, took the container, and sat down at the kitchen table; also equally naked.

I shut the fridge and sat down in the chair beside him and began eating. We didn't say much and the silence was comfortable. So, when our meal was finished, a thought came to me, and I could not stop myself from saying it.

"Do you think we should go back to the studio?" I asked.

Tommy looked at me. "Babe, it's 10:30 at night. We've been gone for…about…4 hours. I think they figured we're not coming back."

I smiled. "Oh. Good point."

"Feel like taking a shower?" Tommy asked, pushing away his container.

"Tommy, if I take a shower with you, I won't be able to move tomorrow."

He flashed me a saucy grin. "Is that a bad thing?"

I paused. "No."

So, after our shower, we lay in bed; officially spent for the day. Tommy held me close, his hand idly stroking up and down my arm. My head rested atop his chest, my ear hearing the calming sounds of his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Jude." Tommy murmured into my hair.

"I love you, too, Tommy." I whispered, my eyes drifting shut, and sleep taking over me.


	6. So, How about them Dodgers?

Chapter Five

The next day, I was indeed sore. But I was happy. Kat and Jamie would be at the airport in a few minutes and I waited at the terminal with Tommy for Kat and Jamie's plane to land. We had managed to be able to touch each other without it leading into 1) a big make out session and 2) another 8 hours of sex. We sat side by side in chairs. I was leaning over, my head on his shoulder and he was placing a kiss on my forehead. But our moment was ruined by the voices, all the whispers.

"Oh, my, _word_! Is that Jude Harrison?"

"It looks like she's _with_ that guy."

"That _guy_! That guy is Tom Quincy, you know that boy-band reject?"

"Hey, isn't he her producer?"

And so on. I looked at Tommy with suffering eyes. He wouldn't let me dress in my "incognito" gear. And now, I wish I'd ignored him. He put his arm around my shoulders, and lifted my chin with his other hand. I looked into his eyes and his lips were on mine. He kissed me passionately and I forgot about everything else.

"No more hiding." He said gently when we parted.

"Hey, get a room!" a voice called.

I knew that voice. It was Jamie! He stood with Kat, about ten feet away. I jumped up and ran over to them.

"If we had a room, you wouldn't see us for a month." I told them, hugging them both.

They laughed and hugged me back. When we parted Kat hugged Tommy and Jamie gave him a handshake. They looked so serious that Kat and I burst out laughing.

"Men." Kat drawled.

Half an hour later, we were all back at my house, catching up. Our main topic was the wedding. Kat still needed a planner, a plan, a dress, and bride's maids. The dress, I could help with. The rest of it was all up to Kat. There wasn't much to talk about, due to Kat's weekly phone calls. So, to kill the rest of the afternoon, Kat decided to go looking for a wedding dress.

We kissed our men good-bye and headed for the closest bridal boutique. I sat outside the dressing room while Kat changed into a series of 18 different dresses. She looked gorgeous in each, but continued to frown at them in the 3-way mirror.

"If you don't like them, why do you keep trying them on?" I asked her.

"It's not that I don't…" Kat sighed, "I'm used to wearing my own designs."

"Well, why don't you make your own?"

"I need a break from designing. And my wedding is that time."

I nodded. It was her call…and speaking of calls…my cell phone rang; the polyphonic tune of "Funky Town" was playing. It was Simon. I hurried up and answered the call.

"'Lo?"

"Jude, it's time!" Simon said quickly, "I'm taking Sadie to the hospital now."

My heart pounded in excitement. "Okay. I'll meet you there."

We hung up and I practically jumped to my feet.

"Sadie's in labor!" I told Kat.

She broke into a huge smile, then made her way over to me. She turned around and motioned for me to unzip her. I did and she made her way back to the dressing room, while shimming out of the dress.I shook my head.Being in France left her with no shame.

Less than two minutes later, she reappeared, fully dressed. Then, we ran out of the store and to my car, causing everybody to stare at us like we were crazy. With a quick turn of the key, we were gone.


	7. So, what about those beatles?

Chapter Six

By the time I reached that hospital, Tommy, Jamie, and Simon were all in the lobby waiting for us. They took us into Room 302, where Sadie lay on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Then she let out a pained groan and threw the Instyle at Simon, who ducked. The magazine hit the wall with a loud smack!

"Contractions." He said, sounding amused.

"ShitFuckDamnHell." Sadie yelled.

"That was nice." Jamie said with a nod of his head.

"Whew!" Sadie sighed, then smiled sweetly, "Hi, everybody."

We all greeted her with our very own greetings. She was congenial to all, including Tommy. Sadie and Tommy had dated briefly. Very briefly. They had gone to Italy together, but it was miserable for her because, in her exact words, "That man is was too obsessed with you. He just needs to bone you and get over it." Naturally, after she told me that I was in shock. For one, she used some very colorful language. But I was also very in love with Ryland at that point, though I did feel some satisfaction at that knowledge.

A nurse entered the room, check Sadie's many monitors, her dilation level, and left. A tray passer entered the room a second later, brought in Sadie's meal, and left just as quickly as the nurse. My sister ate little as the contractions grew with intensity. Then, it was time.

The doctor and the nurse came in and made us all get into scrubs. Sadie's dilation was checked and the doctor nodded to the nurse. They wheeled Sadie out of her room and to the delivery room. Sadie's feet were propped in stirrups and the birthing process began.

I stood on the left side with Tommy while Kat and Jamie stood on the right side. Simon was moving all around coaching and watching as Sadie pushed and groaned. I saw Simon remove a slim digital camera from his back pocket and had it ready to go. Sadie, on the other, hand wasn't very happy with anything. She began to scream at Simon, which was a typical thing in the delivery room.

"And, I swear, Simon, if you even think about taking pictures, I will cut off your balls in your sleep!" she was yelling.

I glanced over at Simon, who tucked the camera back into his pocket, obeying his wife's command. Smart choice.

Almost two hours later, the pair's baby girl was brought into the world. I watched at the shrieking little infant was carried over the cleaning station by the nurse and cleaned off. Simon went to her and took her right hand and kissed her on the lips gently. When they broke apart, I smiled down at Sadie, who was sagging in relief. I took her left hand and squeezed it gently.

"Congratulations." I murmured, "You did great."

"Thanks." She whispered, smiling weakly.

"Well, mom," the nurse addressed Sadie, "would you like to hold your baby girl?"

"No." Sadie replied with a small smile.

We all stopped and stared at her. Seeing all of our confused expressions, she continued:

"I want Jude to hold her." Her eyes met mine in silent communication.

Instantly, I understood and tears filled my eyes. After I miscarried, the doctor informed me that it was likely that I could never carry a baby to full term. Therefore, it would be nearly impossible to have a child on my own. Sadie had been there for me when I got the news. She held me in her arms as I cried, simply being there without needing to say anything.

The nurse made her way to me and placed the newborn in my arms. The baby's skin was still tinged red and her wide, bright green eyes stared up at me with complete, unconditional trust. My heart squeezed and the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Hi, there." I cooed, "Hi. I'm your Auntie Jude."

The baby blinked at me and yawned. In that instant, she stole my heart. I'm going to spoil you rotten . I thought with a smile. She made a few cute little baby noises and, with great reluctance, I handed the baby to Sadie, who began to baby talk instantly. Simon joined in and I literally stepped back and watched the happy couple.

Tommy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and leaned against him.

"Do you have a name yet?" Kat asked.

"Yup." Sadie replied, looking from Kat to Simon.

Simon smiled and answered, "Vanessa Josephine Vernetilli."

"Have you told Dad that yet?" I asked.

Sadie looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"You broke the tradition Sadie; dad's going to be sad…Vanessa isn't a Beatles' song." I told her, knowing our parents, in particular our dad, had named us both from a Beatles' song.

Sadie laughed softly. "Someone had to do it."


	8. So, Protection is 97percent Effective

A/N: Lyrics belong to the awesome Megan McCauley!

Chapter Seven

Two Weeks Later

Tommy and I were official to everyone; our friends, family, and the public. The G Major crew wasn't surprised in the slightest; in fact, they all threw paper balls at us, yelling "Finally!"

We sat together in the studio working on a song. Tommy had the music done, while I had the lyrics to work on. Well, I was trying to work on them.

"Your fear, it moves me

Your weakness, I taste

I breathe you,

I hate you

You course through my veins

And now

And now

You want me, You love me

And I hate myself

I need you, but I hate you

'Cuz I want nothing else

And I bleed you

Since I've healed you

Your pain…"

Damn it! I lost the rhythm I had been working on. I knew why I lost it. I could feel Tommy behind me and it instantly got me distracted. He brushed the hair away from the back of my neck and placed a few kisses along the base of my neck. Shivers raced through me and I gasped softly. After a few more moments of bliss, my brain took over the hormones and I snapped back to the present situation.

"Tommy, noooo…um, uh…we're supposed to be working."

"So?" his mouth latched onto the skin between my neck and my shoulder.

Mmm. Damn it…."Stoppp…please?"

He laughed and obeyed me for once. I got to my feet, stretching like a cat. Then, I headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom. I've had 4 cappuccinos today and no bathroom breaks."

Tommy shook his head as I left the studio. I went into the bathroom and used the facilities. Once I was finished, I moved to the sink. I washed my hands and stared at my reflection. I looked tired and unhappy. I looked how I felt, which wasn't good. I didn't want Tommy to know that something wasn't right. But in fact, I was late.

My period was two weeks late and I had this feeling that I was pregnant. I had a doctor's appointment later. I needed to know for sure if I was late because if I was, indeed, pregnant or because of the stress from working on this album. With a sigh, I dried off my hands and left the bathroom, returning to Tommy.

A few hours later, I was at the doctors' that started with a g and ended in an yno. I had told Tommy that I was coming here, but he thought it was just one of those check-ups. Little did he know, I hated coming here and only came when I absolutely had to. I never went to those check-ups.

I know it's not very healthy, but I really hated coming here.

I sat on the table, waiting for the doctor to return. My exam was over (Yay) and I just had to wait now. I stared around the office, feeling scared, yet bored. A few minutes later, the doctor re-entered the room, instantly snapping me from my staring. She had a piece of paper attached to a clipboard (my results, gulp!) and smiled at me once the door was shut.

"Okay, Jude." She said, "We have your test results."

Though I had known that, I still gulped. It always sounds bad when a doctor comes in and says they have your results.

"So, what is it, Doctor Draven?" I asked.

"You're pregnant."

I exhaled deeply. I had been right. Sigh. Well, getting pregnant was the easy part. (Way to easy if you ask me!) But I knew the hard parts were coming. I had to tell Tommy and I had to be super careful, trying to prevent a miscarriage. I said a quick prayer and then addressed the doctor. She knew my condition and we discussed making further appointments.

I left a half an hour later. I had a few curtsey visits set up to monitor the baby's progression. I called Tommy. He was at my house, which made me relax a notch. If he had been at the studio, I would've waited to tell him. When we hung up, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

I found Tommy stretched out on my bed, watching some movie. I joined him, positioning myself on top of him.

"Tommy?" I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Mmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Mmm…"


	9. So, he's not Perfect

Chapter Eight

Tommy's eyes unglued from the TV after a split second.

"You're…what?"

"Pregnant. With child. I have a bun in the oven…"

"Okay…I get it…how?"

"Weelll, it all starts one night of passionate sex and when the sperm reaches an egg---"

"Jude, I'm well aware of how it happened, but we used protection."

"Protection is only 97 effective."

"I thought…I thought you couldn't…yah know…"

"I have a low chance of keeping the baby til full term. That doesn't mean I can't get pregnant. Tommy, say something…please." I said, repressing the urge to cry.

"Like…what…?" Tommy said, still looking shocked.

"Like, honey I love you…I'm happy you're pregnant, Jude…or…I guess you could say 'I hate you dirty bitch get out of my sight' preferably something like the first two…I know we haven't been together long and I know you have commitment issues. I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want to know you're okay with me being pregnant…not that I'm going to have an abortion…"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed, frowning all the while. Uh-oh. That's not a good reaction. Almost instantly my throat got tight.

"You're not happy," I said, swallowing, "Are you?"

"I'm just…I'm…I'm in shock, Jude." He replied, moving into a sitting position, forcing me into the sat position.

I got out of his lap and off the bed, standing beside it. This wasn't good. Tommy raked his hand through his hair and sighed again. Then he got up in a few abrupt motions and headed towards the door. My heart sank and my throat tightened again.

"Where are you going?" I managed to say.

"Out, babe. I…I just need to think." He didn't even turn around.

I heard him sigh again, then he was gone. Fuck. What the hell just happened? Did he not want the baby? Was he mad? One thousand "what-ifs" flew through my mind as tears fell down my cheeks. I flopped back down on my bed and sobbed until my phone rang. I sat up, dried my eyes, cleared my throat, and grabbed the phone from its cradle on the nightstand beside my bed.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"What did he do to you?" It was Kat.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's not the end of the world."

"He didn't seem to take it…well."

"What did he say?"

I recapped what had just happened and when I was finished, Kat was silent for a moment.

"I'll have Jamie trail him."

"Thanks."

"Sweetie, do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

We hung up and I called Sadie. I told her everything and she left Vanessa (dubbed: Nessa) with Simon. When I got off the phone, I tossed it down and stretched back out on my bed, waiting for my security blanket to arrive.

Sadie and Kat arrived within minutes. When they entered my room, I was still lying on my bed. As I lay on my back, Kat took my right side and Sadie took my left and they sat down, framing me.

"If he doesn't want this baby," Sadie said first thing, "Fuck him. He's not worth it."

"Yes, he is!" I replied, breaking down.

Kat's cell phone rang, to the tune of my old hit "Your Eyes". She blushed slightly.

"It's Jamie."

She answered the phone. The petite woman gave a series of "uh-huh"s, "really"s, and a "Love you, too." She hung up and put her phone by my discarded home phone.

"Well, on the good side, he's not picking up anyone." She said.

"That's great. What's going on?"

"Well, Jamie said Tommy just bought the entire bar three rounds while downing a few shots of Jack and a tank."

"Wonderful."

I was angry that he went to the damn bar. Then hurt took over the anger and I started crying again. Why is he acting like this? When I told Ryland I was pregnant he swept me into his arms, kissed me like no other, then wrote a song about the happiness about the aspects about being a dad. Oh, great. I think Ryland ruined it for me. I was expecting that reaction again. Tommy was never Ryland. They were two very different personalities. And I think I needed to distance myself from Tommy.

"I think I'm gonna go away for a little while." I told Kat and Sadie after I dried my tears.

"Good idea." Sadie said.

"Sounds good." Kat agreed, "Where're you going to go?"

"My cabin. I think I'll leave tonight."

"What about Tommy?" Kat asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I'll see if he even comes home." I said, "If he does, I don't even know what I'm going to do."

Lo and behold, Tommy did come home. But he was drunk beyond belief. I hope Jamie drove him here. I helped him upstairs as he muttered something about a music train and how it changed radio stations. Once in my room, I helped him get undressed, and fended off his hands as he tried to grope me. I sat him down on the bed when I got him down to his boxers.

Tommy smiled at me dreamily and kissed me on the lips. I could taste the alcohol and fought the urge to gag.

"I luuurrrvvvvveee you, Jude." He slurred, "I'm goin-gonna bes a daddy."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Sooo happy." He said, then fell back and passed out.

I raised my eyes to the ceiling. Heaven help me, I still loved him. I covered him up and went into the bathroom. I got out a tube of lipstick I never wore from my vanity and wrote on the bathroom mirror. Yeah, I know it's the oldest bit in the book, but if I left a note anywhere else he'd never find it. When I was finished, I capped the lipstick, left it on the counter, and exited the bathroom.

Before leaving the room, I looked down at Tommy. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. I felt my heart melt. Then, I mentally kicked my ass. I was suppose to be mad at him, or at least disappointed. I'm hopeless. With a sigh, I kissed him on the cheek, and left.


	10. So, Kiss and Make Up Already!

Chapter Nine

My two-story cabin was not in Canada, but located in our neighbor downstairs. Yes, you guessed it, The great US of A…to be more specific Michigan. The cabin overlooked Lake Michigan, which is why I liked it so much. It was peaceful there. I bought the cabin after my divorce from Ryland. It had all the comforts of my other house, including a whole other wardrobe.

It was a little after sunrise when I arrived. As I got out of the car, I stared up at the empty house and sighed. I didn't want to go in just yet. Instead I went for a walk in the woods that surrounded my house. I took the path I knew the best that led from my side yard, through the winding woods, and down to the lake.

Sunlight filtered through the trees, highlighting the path. A cool lake breeze picked up and I wrapped my arms around my waist gently. Chills raced through me as I continued on my way. I reached the end of the path with surprising quickness. I leaned against a tree and stared out at the lake. It sparkled invitingly in the sunlight and I smiled to myself. That view is what had me hooked on this place. The breeze picked up and I decided that it was time to head back.

Once inside with the front door locked, I inhaled deeply. Ahhh, home. As soon as I thought of home, Tommy's face instantly appeared in my mind's eye. Damn. My happiness was washed away and was replaced by sadness. _What's going on with you, Quincy?_ I sighed deeply. I needed to get him off my mind. A shower or bath usually did the trick.

I headed upstairs and into the bathroom that was adjacent to the master bedroom. When I bought the place, the master bath had an old, small show stall, which bothered me. After I purchased the place, I had a huge, glass-walled steam shower with two showerheads put in. And I also widened it and had a stand-alone claw-foot bathtub put in. Needless to say, this was one of my favorite rooms of the house.

I left the bathroom door open and stripped quickly, leaving my clothes scattered on the black and white tiled floor. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I moved to the faucet and turned on the spray. I raised my face into it and ran my hands through my hair. The warm water was comforting and began to relax my body. _Why did you have to act like that Tommy? You promised me you wouldn't let me go. You told me you loved me…_I sighed and raked my hand to my hair again.

Before I could let my hand drop back down to my side, I felt a body (a naked male body, to be exact) mold against mine and two hands slide up my waist. The hands moved up to my breast and cupped them gently. I knew that body and those hands, so I wasn't alarmed when I dropped my head back onto Tommy's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Though, how he knew where this place was and how he got in was a mystery. Only 4 people knew where it was and only those 4 people had the keys and Tommy was not one of the four.

His eyes met mine as one hand left my breast and traveled down between my thighs. I sighed in pleasure, but didn't let go of the fact I was still hurt and confused. But I would be damned it I had to say anything first.

"I'm so sorry, Jude." He murmured.

I remained silent as best as I could. He knew what to do with his talented hands. I just looked at him as he continued.

"It's just…I was shocked, Jude. This isn't an everyday thing for me. I'm gonna be a father. A father, Jude. After that thought hit me, I've never been so happy. Hell, I bought the entire bar rounds!" he said, "I wasn't mad or anything. It's just this is huge!"

I didn't really know how to answer to that, so I asked another question. Well, two.

"How did you get here and how the fuck did you get in?"

"Kat and Jamie."

"Huh," That's the last time I give them any of my keys.

I sighed and pushed his hands from between my legs and from my breast and spun around to face him.

"You didn't have to leave." I continued, "I thought you were mad at me and you didn't want the baby…" tears started to filled my eyes, "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Fuck no!" he cried, "I told you I wasn't going to leave you. And I'm definitely not going to walk out on this baby."

"But that doesn't answer why you left, Tommy!"

He sighed. "I'm still the same guy you met, Jude. I'm still an act-first-think-later kinda guy. And I know what it's doing to you and I'm working on changing that." His voice got softer and more gentle.

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, kissing me hard. Tommy backed me up against the steamy wall and his one arm snaked down and parted my legs. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist in response. I chuckled lightly as he began to move.

"Uh…Quincy, are you still acting before you're thinking?"

He grinned at me. "I'm still working on it."

An hour (okay, two) later, we had gotten out of the shower and I changed into some sweats. I gave Tommy the tour, then settled into the living room. I sat down on the couch while Tommy rifled through my DVD collection.

"I didn't know you liked Audrey Hepburn." He said, sounding surprised.

I smiled. "My mom would always watch them with my dad when Sadie and I were little."

"My mom loved these movies too." He said quietly, picking up Sabrina and putting in the DVD player.

We curled up on the couch and watched the classic. I felt like a teenager again, which is what I felt like 80 of the time when I was with him. After the movie was over, we went into the kitchen and scrounged around the cupboard for something to eat. I only had tons of soup and not much else. Note to self: go grocery shopping.

When we were done with lunch, Tommy and I took a walk along the beach, holding hands. The breeze had picked up again and sent my hair flying into my face, forcing me to stop and let go of Tommy's hand. Due to the fact I had grown out my hair to my waist, I had a hard time getting it all out of my face in a timely matter. Through the red haze, I heard Tommy laughing. Then his hands tunneled through my hair and removed it all from my face.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin atop my head.

"I love you, Jude." He whispered, "You are my life."

"I love you, too." I replied.

I remained in his arms for a while. Now that everything was forgiven, we could move on, heading forward in our new life together. And I felt everything fall into place inside of me. This is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life: with Tommy, in his arms, where nothing could bother me.


	11. So, is this the end

Chapter Ten

**One Week Later**

Tommy and I were at the reception hall after Kat and Jamie's wedding ceremony. We were sitting at the wedding party table that consisted of: The bride and groom, Sadie and Simon (Little Nessa was being watched by Simon's mom), and me and Tommy. We had finished dinner and we waiting till our stomachs settled before the first dance of the bride and groom. I was singing for Kat and Jamie as part of my wedding gift. Kat had once told me that "Your Eyes" was their song; it had been the first song they had kissed to, so I was singing it for their dance.

Tommy excused himself from the table and went away with Kwest to set up the music. Kat and Jamie were kissing again when I laid eyes on them. I smiled. They were so happy. When they broke apart, Kat looked at me.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? Get your ass on stage and introduce us!" she ordered.

"Yes, mistress." I replied with a smirk and a bow.

Kat swatted me away and I got to my feet and crossed the wide dance floor to the stage. I found everything set up and Tommy and Kwest chatting.

"You're up, girl." Kwest told me when I approached.

Tommy handed me the mic and stood back. I clicked the mic on and cleared my throat into it. That didn't get everybody's attention so, I decided to say:

"I'm looking for Hugh Jass? Paging Hugh Jass? Please look at the stage."

Everyone stared at me and started laughing. I smiled.

"Now that I have all of your attention, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

The guests applauded and cheered as Kat and Jamie took the floor. Kwest started the music and I began to sing.

If I was drowning in the sea

Would you dive right in and save me

If I was falling like a star

Would you be right there to catch me

If I was dreaming of your kiss

Would you look right through me

On the street I'm waiting

In my heart it's raining

Your eyes

Are holding up the sky

Your eyes

Make me weak, I don't know why

Oh, baby youreyes

Make me scared to tell the truth

I thought my heart was bullet proof

And now I'm dancing on the roof

And everybody knows

I'm into you

Oh, I'm into you…

Once the song was over, I got off the stage and a new slow song started up. Tommy joined me and took me in his arms as the dance floor began to fill with other couples. I rested my cheek against his shoulder. We moved slowly to the rhythm, off in our own little world. This was bliss…until a voice cut in and interrupted us:

"Can I cut in?" a male voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Ryland standing with an unfamiliar woman. Tommy looked down at me, then back at Ryland.

"Sure." He said, sounding a bit relunctant, and letting me go.

Ryland took me into his arms and Tommy began to dance with his date.

"So, how are you, Red?" he asked.

"Pregnant."

He laughed. "Quincy's?"

"Yep."

"At least you got what you always wanted."

I raised my eyebrows and felt stunned. "Uh…."

Ryland smiled cheekily at me. "I'm not a fool, I know you loved me, but I also knew a part of you always belonged to him."

"Huh."

He laughed and we stopped dancing. He brushed a kiss against my forehead. "It's okay, Red. We had our time and it was wonderful. But it's over and it's okay to move on now. I still love you and I'll always be here for you."

"You are amazing, Ry, you really are." I said with a smile as the song ended.

"That's why you married me."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Actually, it was your dick."

He burst out laughing. "Our dates are back. Don't be a stranger."

Tommy instantly embraced me when Ryland took his date by the hand and walked away. I kissed Tommy on the lips, enjoying the moment. This night couldn't get any better…or so I thought.

**XX**

Hours later, the reception was over and Tommy and I were home. My legs felt like lead from almost non-stop dancing. I collapsed onto my bed and sighed happily. Tommy laughed and looked down at me with amused eyes.

"Hey!" I said sternly, "Be a good boyfriend and help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Take off my clothes."

"Oh, baby!" he said eagerly.

I laughed and held up my leg.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

Tommy laughed and took off my stiletto heel and thigh high stocking on my right leg, then did the same to my left.

"How am I suppose to take off your dress if you're on your back?"

I rolled over onto my stomach and he unzipped and removed my Vera Wang gown. I rolled back over and watched Tommy as he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed with me.

We adjusted ourselves so we were under the covers, spooning. Ahh, contentment at last.

"Jude?" Tommy said.

"Mmm."

"You know what we need to do now?"

"Sleep?"

"No, get married."

Married! Eee! I rolled over and faced him.

"Tommy, are you asking me…"

"Yes, Jude Marie Harrison, will you be my bride?"

"Well, seeing as you knocked me up, I don't think I have a choice." I joked.

He laughed and kissed me.

"I have a ring." He informed me, "But it's all the way across the room."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Get it in the morning, fiancée."

"I love you, Jude." He replied.

"I know and I love you too."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I was pregnant, in love, and engaged and couldn't be happier. I knew this was the only place I wanted to be, in Tommy's arms. And I would never need to move on again. I was home.

The End 

_Thanks to my beta: for everything! And to all the people who reviewed. You guys rock!_


End file.
